Resident Evil Las Memorias De Rocky Kaplan
by Phil Greenwood
Summary: Durante estos días, se ha observado que la corporación se mantenía luchando contra el terrorismo, no se niega sobre las actividades ilícitas que se realizan a espaldas de la sociedad, mi compañero Stark...
1. RK Reporte 000

Resident Evil – Las Memorias De Rocky Kaplan

**Resident Evil – Las Memorias De Rocky Kaplan**

**Reporte 000**

**De Cómo Empezó Mi Pesadilla **

**Fecha: **Mayo 18 – 1996, Viernes en la noche

"Durante estos días, se ha observado que la corporación se mantenía luchando contra el terrorismo, no se niega sobre las actividades ilícitas que se realizan a espaldas de la sociedad, mi compañero Stark y yo nos encontrábamos en el Central Park para discutir sobre los operativos de captura que planeamos dos semanas atrás, pero él no hacía mas que quejarse del sueldo nos pagaban en la policía, pero le dije que sea paciente porque le advertí de que podía correr el riesgo de que lo despidieran, quedamos en vernos esta noche en el cinema Paradise para vernos una película de cine independiente.

De repente se nos aparecieron unos camiones y vehículos blindados, eran de Umbrella, los imbéciles nos rodearon para no dejarnos escapar, Stark sacó su pistola nueve milímetros, pero todo fue en vano y recibió un tiro en el pecho, lo que lo mató. Yo no tuve más opción que entregarme a ellos para no hacerme matar estúpidamente, me hicieron subir a la camioneta que iba de primero, me vendaron los ojos y me inyectaron morfina, y desde ahí mi mente quedó en blanco.

Al despertarme, estaba encerrada en una habitación oscura, el sitio era como una especie de fábrica abandonada, no hice más que gritar por auxilio, y luego se aparecen dos tipos vestidos de negro, uno de ellos me tira un puño en el estomago haciéndome caer al suelo, y el otro me pateaba sin cansarse, encima que me agarra del pelo y me pone un puñal en el cuello, pero me salvó la campana porque uno de los jefes les dijo a esos que ya no más, me hicieron llevar a una oficina, de una patada en el muslo me hicieron sentar en una silla metálica y fría.

Así que tu te llamas (no quiero recordar ese nombre), ¿verdad? – dijo el sujeto número uno.

Tú sabes que somos de la corporación Umbrella, te estuvimos observando todo el tiempo. – dijo el sujeto numero dos.

No te preocupes también sabemos que tus padres fueron asesinados por nuestros superiores – dijo el sujeto numero tres.

HA, NO ME DIGAN, LOS DELATARON A LAS AUTORIDADES Y LOS MATARON, DE TAL FORMA QUE PARECIERA UN SIMPLE ACCIDENTE, Y AUN ASI ME ENCONTRARON PARA HACER MI VIDA UN INFIERNO ¿SER SU PERRITO FALDERO PARA CUMPLIR SU FREGADO OBJETIVO? - les grite.

No exactamente, solo te damos una oportunidad para seguir viviendo, tendrás una nueva vida – dijo uno de los tres sujetos.

¿Una nueva vida? Por supuesto, mi nombre verdadero se disipaba como gas, lo mismo que mi pasado, y mi familia. En otras palabras me declararon muerta, ahora me llamo Rocky Kaplan, y mediante esta serie de informes les relataré como les hice la vida un infierno, a los que me hicieron esto."


	2. RK Reporte 001

**Resident Evil – Las Memorias De Rocky Kaplan**

**Reporte 001 – Una nueva serie de crímenes surge en los montes Arclay**

Fecha: Junio 9 – 1994 (Lunes en las horas de la mañana)

Después de haberme acostumbrado al servicio pesado en el regimiento, tal como cierto regañito de Wesker que duró casi una hora, porque supuestamente descubrió una calumnia en el reporte acerca del robo de un embarque de armas, diseñadas por la misma corporación con rumbo a la sucursal de Brasil, yo alegué que eso fue cierto, que un grupo subversivo de la frontera con Perú lo interceptó, pero aún así se puso mas histérico, pensé que me iba a hacer daño.

Ya en la cafetería, un soldado de mi tropa, Marcelo González, procedente de Buenos Aires, Argentina, él me enseño un artículo de periódico, sobre un grupo de excursionistas que encontraron unas criaturas abominables muertas en la orilla de un lago cerca a la vereda Kentucky, abre otra carpeta mostrando una serie de fotografías con relación a los hechos. Al poco rato, Wesker me hizo señas de volver a su despacho, y adentro me pidió disculpas por no haberme creído, era obvio que llamo al Brasil para saber si todo lo que escribí era cierto.

De vuelta en la cafetería, González me dijo que teníamos una reunión en el área de entrenamiento a las 1800 horas con el fin de iniciar el operativo "White Jackal", para también explorar la vereda Kentucky, con referencia a rescatar a los excursionistas desaparecidos, a tal tiempo me preparé con un escuadrón de cuarenta hombres, incluido González, preparamos dos camiones blindados para emprender el viaje, pero el clima nos era desfavorable porque llovía a cántaros. Faltando más o menos 8 kilómetros para llegar al perímetro, como había una división, di la orden de separa los camiones. Durante el recorrido recibí una señal en mi radio que era de un compañero de González, iba en el otro camión, me dijo que los excursionistas dejaron el área.

Hallaron un radio conteniendo una serie de conexiones al exterior, era tan poderoso como el transponedor de un avión, quizás iban a llamar al guardabosques para recogerlos. De repente el conductor de nuestra unidad frena de manera brusca, se escucharon las ruedas arrastrándose en el fango, y al momento todos nos bajamos para ver lo que pasó, vimos al conductor pasmado al ver un cadáver de un aldeano en sus pies, unos soldados trataron de mover el cuerpo al borde la carretera destapada y envolverlo en una bolsa de la morgue.

Simon Steel, el conductor de nuestra unidad, y miembro de la infantería del distrito 5 (mi tropa), me dijo que en la vereda Kentucky tenían un mito de que unos monstruos que parecían monos despellejados llegaban y atormentaban a los aldeanos, no podía creer en esas palabras, les di la orden de regresar al camión, la lluvia no cesaba, el vehículo se tambaleaba y a medida se atascaba en el fango, por lo que Steel tenia que acelerar más.

Al llegar a la aldea vimos a los excursionistas dentro de un abastecimiento de carne, por lo visto desocuparon el negocio completo, un soldado les alumbra con su linterna y les grita que ya están a salvo y que salgan del lugar confiadamente, y luego uno de ellos al ver la luz cegadora de la linterna, se pone de pie y camina desorientado arrastrando los pies como un sonámbulo, sus manos tomaban posición de agarrar algo o a alguien, los demás lo imitan. Sin embargo, no hubo más remedio que dispararles, pero seguían de pie, nos iban a atacar, en efecto ya estaban infectados y por eso desocuparon la carnicería, los aldeanos evacuaron el pueblo, no había mas que desolación y muerte. Después de este embrollo recogimos los cuerpos masacrados para llevarselos a Wesker como evidencia de la misión (fracasada), recibimos una llamada de él, diciendo que regresemos al regimiento para rendir cuentas con él (parecía molesto).

En la oficina, Wesker nos hizo reunir a mí y a los de mi equipo para rendir declaración sobre el operativo, yo le entregué un escrito a puño y letra de uno de los excursionistas muertos que decía así:

"_Eran las tres de la mañana, Ron y Kate se alejaron del grupo, nos dijeron que iban de bajada al caserío por comida, como no conocían bien el camino, me ofrecí de voluntario para acompañarlos, conocía un atajo dentro del bosque, no medimos las consecuencias, escuchamos a lo lejos unos gruñidos como de perros salvajes y a medida mas cerca, nos trepamos en un árbol bien alto para que no nos agarraran._

_Yo observé unos perros horrendos, como unos Doberman, pero ésta vez despellejados, ladraban desgarradamente y brincaban lo mas alto que podían, Kate se mojó los pantalones al ver esas aberraciones, y no quise ni imaginarme lo que significaba el recibir una mordidas de esas criaturas, al momento salieron despavoridos, como si algo los espantara._

_Despues de que los perros despellejados se alejaran, nos fuimos corriendo al caserío en busca de un teléfono, al salir del bosque encontramos una carretera destapada y preciso paso un camión de transporte de alimentos, venía de un frigorífico, hicimos que parara, yo le dije a Ron y a Kate que yo me regresaba al campamento para cerciorarme de que los otros estuvieran bien, pero le noté al conductor que tenía una venda ensangrentada en el brazo derecho mientras sujetaba la barra de cambios, nos dijo que un demente lo mordió pero dijo confiadamente que se iba a sentir bien después de ir al médico._

_Cuando regresé al campamento vi que todos mis compañeros de grupo tenían la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada y aún con disparos en la cabeza, Jack Joplins, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, fue quien los mató, me mostró la inmensa herida que tenía en su pierna izquierda y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo con una voz temblorosa y entrecortada: "_Se… lo que… le pasa a uno… cuando… esas cosas… te muerden…_". Claro, los perros fueron los responsables de este desorden. "_Roque… por lo que mas quieras coge la pistola… y sácame de esta pena… mátame". _Me puse a llorar, cogí la pistola y le tiré a la cabeza. Ahora comprendo el por qué del Canibalismo Enfermizo, le pedí a Dios de que no le pasara nada a Ron y a Kate, por pensar en el conductor del brazo vendado, era probable que haya corrido la misma suerte de mis amigos._

_En el momento me encuentro encerrado en una celda de la Primera Estación de Policía de Kentucky, a dos o seis kilómetros de la entrada al caserío, por favor rescátenme a mí pero a mis amigos si los encuentran primero._

_Firma: Roque Borja"_

Wesker les pidió a los del grupo que nos dejaran hablar en privado, nos referimos primordialmente a la búsqueda masiva del sobreviviente, se le veía que se moría por hacerlo desembuchar. Las gafas de sol "Ray Ban" que lucía me hacia sentir mas cautivada, yo sabía que era una de sus protegidas al igual que la desgraciada de Emilia Stokes (de ella hablaré después), aunque daría su vida para salir ilesa de cualquier misión. No obstante, ordenó el envío de una cuadrilla de rescate a dicha área por el excursionista. Y en cuanto a mí y a mi equipo, nos dio el día libre, pero le dije que ése perímetro era riesgoso, los otros me apoyaron y quisieron acompañarme.

González y compañía se pusieron contentos porque fuimos al dicho perímetro por aire, Wesker nos dio los privilegios después de supuestamente haberle cumplido su misión, cada vez me siento mejor asumiendo el liderazgo, después de haber llegado al caserío, nos distribuimos en grupos de cinco personas, la labor no era tan fácil que digamos, ya que el riesgo era altísimo y alguien terminaba pagando las consecuencias, con la excepción de la interferencia de la policía, S. T. A. R. S., y los medios.


	3. RK Reporte 002

**Reporte 002 – Cara a Cara en el Interrogatorio: Wesker y Borja**

**Fecha: **Junio 10 – 1994, Martes en la madrugada

Después de rescatar al sobreviviente Roque Borja, Wesker lo hizo entrar al interrogatorio, estos son los datos de la conversación entablada en vivo, lo escribí tal y como se escuchó en la grabación, cuya copia González le robo a Wesker.

**Wesker: ¿Qué hacían ustedes en el área de Kentucky?**

**Borja:** No lo sé, solo que se nos ocurrió ir allá a acampar durante el fin de semana…

**Dígame una cosa con referencia a la carta que escribió su amigo Jack Joplins, él sabia sobre el riesgo que uno corría al contraer el virus ¡Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGA VERDAD!**

Yo… (llorando) recuerdo un tío suyo trabajaba para el servicio militar en Washington , los del FBI abrieron una investigación sobre el caso de una niña que mordió a su profesora y a otras personas en una escuela rural en Maryland, leí los periódicos que eso era de uno de esos casos de "canibalismo enfermizo".

**¿Cómo supo de la pérdida de sus compañeros?**

(Sigue llorando) usted lo sabe, mi amigo los mató y después se suicidó.

**¿Por qué se escondió en el caserío? Sabía que ese lugar no era seguro.**

Que mas da, no había ninguna salida, era preferiblemente seguir encerrado en esa cabaña que esperar en el bosque a que me maten esos monstruos.

**¿Qué tipo de monstruos?**

Mientras escapaba, vi a lo lejos unas cosas que parecían Gremlins, muchos más grandes que un luchador de sumo, tenían garras inmensas y unos colmillos filosos. Tenía que moverme rápido y sin hacer ruido, porque por este caso ellos atacaron a un oso que iba a agredirlos.

**Lamento que tenga que pasar por ese meollo Mr. Borja, se que Ud. sabe demasiado sobre estas criaturas. Me temo que nos tendrá que acompañar aquí por una temporada****.**

¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí… en éste lugar? ¿Y que de mi familia? ¿Me van a rescatar?

**Ud. posee una información muy importante y debe rendirla a mis superiores…**

Desde ahí la grabación se cortó, González y yo dedujimos que las criaturas que Borja mencionaba eran los Hunter, son combinaciones ADN Extraterrestre, gorila y reptil, aportado por la I.E. González aprovechó un descuido de Wesker para entrar y extraer la cinta del interrogatorio. Fuimos a la sala de conferencia, nos vimos la detallada grabación con el fin de obtener la información del incidente del campamento atacado por los Hunter y la desaparición del pueblo de la vereda Kentucky. Luego nos pusimos a leer los reportes de nuestros compañeros, para aún así obtener más pistas, regresamos a los dormitorios, nos arreglamos para dormirnos ya casi eran las 0300, González al parecer se había enamorado de mí, me hizo recordar esas noches placenteras con Stark, si él no hubiera muerto…

El pobre muchacho estuvo sufriendo por el encierro con Wesker. Mientras él lo interrogaba, González y yo nos encerramos en el cuarto del conserje.


	4. RK Reporte 004

**Reporte 003 – Misteriosa aparicion de chica zombie en vecindario de Raccoon City**

**Fecha: **Septiembre 12 – 1998 (Sábado en la tarde, después de la celebración del ascenso a Sargento, días antes del incidente del brote)

De acuerdo con mis fuentes de información, se encontró en un depósito de basura ubicado a tres calles de un supermercado, el cuerpo "sin vida" de una joven universitaria, de origen británico, de unos 26 años aproximadamente, fue algo complicado identificarla en la morgue del HCF ya que le extrajeron los dientes y las huellas dactilares, Robert Messner, el hombre que descubrió el cadáver, afirma que levaba mas de 36 horas escondido en el lugar hasta el momento que iba desocupar las canastas con la pala mecánica.

3 unidades del R. P. D. y dos miembros de la S. T. A. R. S. (bajo investigación) rodearon el perímetro rodearon el perímetro para poner orden a la muchedumbre, un patrullero llamó a la unidad de criminalística para presenciar la escena del crimen. A los pocos minutos, Wesker llamó a seis de mis hombres y luego a González y a mí, para estar allá presentes todos. Llegamos en un camión militar y en una ambulancia.

Nos hicimos pasar por agentes del R. P. D., el cuerpo se recogió en una ambulancia, Wesker en ese momento asumiendo la capitanía de S. T. A. R. S., dio la orden de llevar el cuerpo esbelto a la base secreta, pero fue muy trabajoso dejar el área a pesar del montón de curiosos, nos desplazamos por la avenida Roarke para ganar tiempo al evadir las patrullas. Wesker estaba adelante en la ambulancia, por radio ordeno bajar a dos de nuestros mercenarios para despistar a las patrullas que nos pisaban los talones.

Después de la ardua persecución, en la morgue del HCF, el análisis de cadáver duró más de 12 horas, debido a la dificultad de identificarlo, según los reportes de los forenses, se obtuvieron los siguientes datos:

El vientre está a una temperatura de 15 grados Celsius debido a que se encontró un nido lleno de huevos de gusanos o más bien de babosas, aún se procede con el análisis histológico de la carne de estas criaturas.

Los huecos de los dientes parecen como si fuesen hechos con un taladro, al parecer fueron triturados por las babosas, una se encontró alojada en la faringe ya muerta.

Aún sigue siendo el misterio de la extracción de las dactilares de las manos, se observan posibles marcas de bisturí algún otro objeto cortante fino.

A la mitad del tiempo del análisis. El cadáver se identificó mediante las huellas plantares, como se le hace a los bebes recién nacidos, la muerta se llamaba Betsy Lynn Hughes, oriunda de Londres, Inglaterra.

Gracias a estos datos que González y yo le robamos a Wesker, nos facilitó el desarrollo de nuestra investigación secreta, Hughes era una estudiante de Comunicación e Informática en Oxford, debido a necesidades económicas, su novio le ayudo a conseguir trabajo en el corazón de Texas, para así continuar satisfactoriamente su carrera. Sin embargo, ella desapareció horas después de grabar un video musical para una banda de rock local, de ahí se desconoció su paradero.

Según los productores del video, a quienes afortunadamente encontramos en la escena, nos dijeron que la última vez que la vieron les dijo que iba al baño porque tenía ganas de hacer sus necesidades, por lo que se demoraban para grabar, sin darnos cuenta, Wesker estaba con el Dr. Trent Cunningham en la habitación de al lado dialogando sobre el cultivo de babosas (T - Snail) encontradas en el cadáver de Hughes. De vuelta al caso, uno de los que filmaba vio a la chica que actuaba en el video sin problemas, y a medida pedía tiempo para ir al baño, mantenía todo el tiempo hablando de comida, Paul (no recordamos su apellido), su compañero de grabación, se aterraba al verle la palidez de su rostro, se maquillaba abundantemente, pero no para verse como un payaso.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos desde el sótano, provenían de la morgue, Wesker y Cunningham bajaron para ver qué pasaba, lo que sucedió fue lo que menos se imaginaba, era el cadáver de Hughes que se reanimo por el virus de las babosas, mata a uno de los forenses vomitando ácido gástrico por el rostro y el torso, y el otro se defendía arrojándole objetos. Cuando el zombie vio a Wesker en frente, se dirigió hacia él con los brazos estirados adelante, sus dedos le parecían garfios. Wesker no se movía ni un centímetro, ya estando a punto de agarrarlo, una nube de esquirlas procedente de un disparo de escopeta le desintegra media cabeza. Cunningham se asombró de lo que vio, también se maravilló por el resultado de la T-Snail.

La uniformada que accionó la escopeta era del distrito nueve, tenía puesto un casco con el logotipo de Umbrella, una máscara antigás con visión infrarroja, claro, fue mi rival, mi peor pesadilla, nada más y nada menos que Emilia Stokes. Ella tenía mas experiencia que yo, comparándola con Mr. Death, había sido reclutada por los superiores de Wesker para asignarle las peores misiones, en el caso que la enviaban sola, su oficina estaba al pie de la de Wesker, era aseada, los archivadores estaban bien cerrados.


End file.
